Quintana Fluff
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Season three. Prom episode. My intake on how Finn was being a total jerk. Of course some Santana/Quinn fluff. The whole reason the name is what it is.


**A/N: Just some random writing while I think of my new chapter for AATY. Nothing too bad, some cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here, Alex is mine though. And so are the mistakes. **

* * *

Finn looked uncomfortable, he knew Quinn could use her legs so why was he still dancing with her while she was in her wheel chair. Because she wanted the votes, but also because she wasn't able to use her legs for along time, maybe like ten or fifteen seconds but thats about it. Finn couldn't understand that though, he just had to be the jerk he was and 'make' Quinn stand. Like he knew if he pushed her to stand then she would. But that wasn't the case here.

"It's just one dance, can you finish it with me?" Quinn asked, her voice soft and gentle. She didn't want any conflict tonight, she just wanted to have fun and here was Finn, ruining it.

"Yeah I will," he said, anger in his voice, "as soon as you stand up and show everybody how much you deserve this," he pointed a finger at her.

"How much you deserve to be Prom Queen," he did his little, -i'm right and i know it- dance. Bobing up and down on his heel like he knew he was about to make it better.

"Are you really doing this right now?" she asked, unbelieveing him.

"Wha-making you walk, making you stand up and show everybody how much of a crazy liar you are?" he got down in her face, "Yeah, come on stand up!" he yelled. He was pushed out of the way with so much force he stumbled abit.

"What the fuck is your problem Hudson, are you that much of an asshole that you have to ruin everyone elses night just because my cousin didn't want to come to Prom with you?" Alex shouted at him.

"This has nothing to do with Rachel," Finn snarled at the shorter girl who stood next to Quinn. Alex glanced down at her, who wasn't looking at either one of them. Finn smirked.

"Did you know that she could walk too, you must of with all that physical therapy you've been-"

"Hey, no no, just finish the dance with me," Quinn had so much pleading and softness in her voice. All she wanted was a simple dance, but no, Finn had to be a dick.

"Stand the hell up, come on!" he bent down to yank her up out of the chair but Alex grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"What is fucking wrong with you Finn, huh?" Alex shouted over the music, shoving him back. He gritted his teeth and lunged after Quinn but Alex grabbed the laples of his tux jacket and held tightly.

"She can walk, all i'm trying to do is get her to stand and walk so she can prove shes a liar about not being able to walk, she has everyone feeling so sorry for her because she can't walk but I saw her, she was standing," he growled out, trying to get out of Alex's hold but she was strong.

"She can stand with help moron," Alex spat.

"She was standing on her own in the bathroom,"

"Was she holding onto something?" Alex asked, still holding onto him. Finn furrowed his brow, thinking back to when he saw Quinn, remembering seeing her grasping to the sink in the bathroom, she was wobbly but she was standing.

"Yeah, but whats that got to-"

"The doctor said she can stand but not for long, as long as she has support then she can stand, she still has a few more weeks of Therapy to get her back to walking but for now she can only stand, not walk," Alex explained in a low tone. Finn looked like he was having a hard time understanding this.

"So she can't walk?"

"Not yet no, so back off and stop trying to make her do something shes not ready to do," Alex stated softly, pushing him back softly. Finn looked at Quinn sadly then shook his head and walked off. Alex watched him go before turning back to her friend and kneeling down to see if she was okay.

"Quinn?" she asked, resting a hand on her cheek.

"I just wanted one dance, one, but he couldn't give that to me," her voice broke as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What the hell happend?"

They both looked up to see Santana standing there, furiousness in her eyes.

"Nothing San," Quinn sniffed.

"Liar, I saw Hudson putting his big hands on you, what happend?" she kneeled and cupped her girlfriends cheeks in her hands.

"He was trying to make me stand up and walk," Quinn sniffed.

"Can you?"

"Not yet no, I can feel my feet but thats as far as I'm getting to being able to even stand," Quinn enformed her. Santana just gave a nod, kissing the blonde's lips softly. She turned to Alex and gripped the girls collar of her tux jacket, pulling her towards closer.

"Thank you, for defending her," she whispered in her ear. Alex turned her head and kissed the latina's blushed cheek.

"Not a problem Lopez,"

After everyone annouced Rachel and Finn as Prom King and Queen, the music started and both, Quinn and Santana took their spots next to each other. Santana handed her girlfriend the mic with a kiss to her cheek and Quinn begun the song.

Rachel couldn't believe she had won, it took alot to convince her that it wasn't a plot to hurt her but Finn did a good job, Alex gave him a thumbs up for it. The glee clup as well as everyone else danced and didn't mind the Prom King and Queen as they danced.

But after awhile, Quinn decided now was a good time as any. So, as slowly as she could, gripping the mic, she let her right foot press into the floor below her as she did the same with her left foot and with the amount of strength she knew she had, she lifted herself up. Gripping the mic stand for the much needed support. She did all of this, while singing.

Santana, glancng at her girlfriend, moved swiftly and wrapped an arm around her waist. She kept her eyes on the blonde as their voices molded together, Quinn just staring at the crowd with a grin. Quinn was standing and everyone was shocked; they all started to clap. The latina looked around and caught sight of Alex and Brittany, both giving winks of knowladge. They both knew and didn't tell her, she was so gonna get them for it.

After the song ended, Santana kept her hold on the blonde, pulling her body closer to her.

"San-"

She was cut off by soft plump lips against her own, as warm arms tightend around her waist.

"You could really stand and didn't tell me?" the latina whispered.

"I wanted to suprise you,"

"Britt and Alex knew,"

"I promised them not to tell you, I wanted to suprise you Santana, I love you so much that I wanted to just stand and have you run to me and hold me," Quinn smiled, leaning into the head cheerio, "And you didn't dissappoint,"

"I'll always be around to hold you up, I promise you that Q," Santana stated as she stared into shining hazel eyes, "I love you,"

"I love you too Santana, so much,"

The latina just smiled and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend senseless.


End file.
